Recently, air circulation-type mats, air conditioned outer wears and the like which evaporate the sweat coming out from human bodies by circulating the air are put into practical use (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). For example, an air circulation-type mat such as an air conditioned sitting mat includes a spacer, a sheet member and an air circulator. The spacer is for securing a space inside the air circulation-type mat. The sheet member is for covering the spacer and for example, a piece of cloth or the like is used as the sheet member. The air circulator is for generating an air flow inside the space which is secured by the spacer. Such air circulator is attached to the sheet member. By using a spacer having a configuration where its air resistance is very small, the air can flow inside the space secured by the spacer only consuming small amount of electricity.